Can't Make You Love Me
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: Renesmee loves Jacob. When they are finally together, they are torn apart. How will they cope? Will they find a way to be together? Normal pairings. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

So this is about Renesmee and Jacob. I'm not sure of the exact time constraints in the book, but this takes place when Renesmee and Jacob are the right ages to be together. In my story they are in high school.

I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

RPOV

School was tedious, so very tedious. I now fully understood my father's insistence that it wasn't something to be excited about. It stared blankly at the teacher who was explaining something to a very slow looking boy at the front of the class. I had learned this when I was "ten". I suppose my perception was a little skewed. I turned my head slightly and saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't even pretending to pay attention anymore. Rather, she was passing notes to Jasper who sat a few seats ahead of her in the bleacher style seats that surrounded the circular college-like room.

_This is what I get for going to a fancy school._ I thought. It was the only school that didn't insist on skipping me further and further ahead. It was difficult to stay in high school when you knew all the material backward and forward. I had done college courses in multiple majors thanks to Carlisle and my father. I ripped through material even faster than I grew.

I felt someone's eyes on me. I shifted my blonde curls to cover my face. Oh, wait, it was Rosalie. She was seated to my right and a few rows up. I met her gaze. I read concern in her eyes. I shook my head slightly to tell her I was fine, just bored. She seemed to understand and returned to sending lustful glances at Emmett. The only members of the family absent were my parents, and grandparents. Mom and Dad had some advanced science class this period and, of course, Carlisle and Esme didn't come to school.

"Can I borrow a pen?" The girl next to me said. She had a fountain pen right next to her so I knew this was code for something else. I nodded and handed her a pen. My hand came away with a slip of paper. I raised an eyebrow at the black haired girl asking if it was for me. She nodded and turned back to the lecture. I unfolded the paper. It read:

Party tonight at Jonas' house. You're invited.

Usually, I would have said no, but something made me want to. I wrote back in my curling script:

Where?

The reply came quickly:

118 Harford Drive. Bring your siblings.

Of course, she probably just wanted to make sure Rosalie was there. I agreed all the same. In this school we were enrolled as the Cullens and the Hales as usual. So everyone called us siblings even though we had the whole adopted story going. My mind flitted to Jacob. I wondered if he would go. He would probably try to stop me from going. He was so overprotective. It was one of the few things that I didn't care for about him. Though, truth be told, I did like it. It made me feel special.

Jacob did that to me. It was hard to feel normal with my family, but it was easy to feel lonely when I was surrounded with so many couples. That was why I needed Jacob. He was always there for me even though we were only friends, much to my chagrin. I just wanted him to be happy, but it got harder every day to resist him. I loved his smile, his eyes, his scent. I loved that he always let me get the first kill when we hunted and that he shielded me from the rain with his large body. I was so deeply in love with him that sometimes I could barely stand it.

He had no idea. I knew I was only a friend to him. It hurt monumentally, but it was all I had. I never let him see how it hurt me when he talked about other girls, like Leah. I never said anything to him that might suggest we were more than friends, but it hurt. I wanted what my parents had. Sometimes I wondered if Jake only stuck around so that he could see my mother in my eyes. That thought hurt the most.

The day passed by sluggishly. I finally got a chance to tell them about the party at lunch. We always sat at one of the long wooden tables at lunch. Alice, Jasper, Mom, and Dad on one side. Me, Jake, Rosalie, and Emmett on the other. When I told them about the party, Alice and Rosalie squealed excitedly. Jacob and Jasper scowled. Emmett roared with laughter at the pained look on my Mom's face. Dad squeezed her close at smiled encouragingly.

"So are we going?"

"Yes!" Alice cried. "I can see it already."

"We don't have to, Ness." Jake said. "You hate high school parties. 'Everyone smells like beer.' Remember?"

"No I don't." I don't know why I fought him. It was something about the happy couples all around me, I think. Or maybe it was how, at that moment, Jake's eyes strayed to a pretty blonde's legs. How dare he act like he cared so much? Why should he try to protect me when I obviously didn't mean that much to him? "I think you have me confused with M-Bella." My voice came out more venomous than I intended. I was acting like a child.

"What are you talking about?" He half laughed.

"Nothing. Look, I…forgot something in my locker. I'll see you later." I practically ran out of there. It was getting too hard. How much more could I take? I needed to think. My feet carried me out of school. I ran into the rainy woods. We were still in Washington, only a few hours from Forks. It was the best climate for us. Plus, Jake needed to take care of his pack. Jake, why did he even bother to come with us when we left? He could have stayed in Forks and flirted with the girls there just as easily as here. I was fuming. He made me so mad.

* * *

There's the first chapter. I promise it'll get better. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I think it'll be good. Please review and check out my other fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I have no inspiration for this story whatsoever, but I'm forcing myself to write past this block so maybe I'll become more inspired. Here goes. By the way, I'm changing the plot so there's a new summary.

* * *

JPOV

"Ness…" I called. What was up with her? I looked to Edward for help. He wouldn't meet my gaze. Of course, our short alliance had been severed as soon as Renesmee was old enough for me to date. I sighed and left the table. As soon as I left school grounds I picked up to full speed, tracing my love through the woods. Where did she think she was going?

I caught the scent of game in the air. She wouldn't. She would. I spotted a flash of gold through the trees. Renesmee. My heart lifted at the sight of her. It was dashed to the ground when I saw her opponent, a huge bear. I started forward to help her, then stopped. She was crying. Her beautiful face, the center of my universe was covered in shimmering tears. What was wrong with her? Was she hurt?

"Renesmee!" I called. Her head snapped up. Our eyes met, just as they had when she was so small, just as they had in that moment that changed my life. The bear took the opportunity and slashed. Nessie cried out. I growled with rage as the bear's claws sent her flying back.

I changed in an instant, my wolf form brought close to the surface by my rage. The human part of me checked to see if Renesmee was okay. She was crumpled at the base of a tree. I saw blood on her torso. My vision was clouded with red as I attacked the bear. How dare it hurt her? How could it so savagely attack such an innocent creature?

The fight was a blur. I felt no pain or exhaustion. My entire being was focused on saving the angel lying helpless a few feet away. The bear went down with a sickening crunch. I turned around, changing back into a man as I went. I dragged on my slightly shredded pants with one hand as I knelt next to my love.

"Renesmee?" I cradled her beautiful head in my lap. I would have thought she was unconscious, but her eyes were open and watching me. My hands were covered in blood. "Oh, Ness."

"Jake." Her voice was weak. Even as her supernatural healing stitched up her wounds, she was losing blood. I bent my neck to give her what she needed. She moved weakly. I had to help her sit up. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, immediately replaced my pleasure. Her soft curls brushed my skin. Her fingers stroked my hair. It was always like this, although Renesmee rarely took my blood. She had always bitten me, but feeding was only for emergencies.

She lifted her head. Her beautiful brown eyes smiled into mine.

"Thanks, Jake."

"What the hell were you thinking?" I tried to sound stern, but the best I could manage was relieved. She only shrugged. I sighed wearily. "Fine. Let's just go home." I lifted her in my arms. She settled easily against my chest. _Love you, Renesmee._ I thought, wishing I could say the words out loud, but I wouldn't push her. I was determined to let her come to me of her own will. I would not influence her decision.

* * *

Yea, yea. It's short. I totally found inspiration when I wrote that though so the next one will be better. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yea, okay, it's been a while. I know. If you're desperate for updates check out my other stories because I always update the one that's had the longest since the last update first. So here we go.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

JPOV

I carried her home in my arms. She was light and fit perfectly in my arms. Her scent teased my senses. It was perfect. The vampire chill didn't seem harsh with her. On the contrary, it was an aphrodisiac, only adding to her draw for me.

"Jake, I can walk." She stirred about halfway back.

"You were just mauled by a bear." I responded. She sighed.

"Dad's going to kill you." She said. I winced. That was very true.

"But we don't have to go to the party." I said brightly. I was surprised when she seemed disappointed. "You want to go?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, yea." I heard the desire that she tried to hide.

"I guess we could wait to tell them. Do you feel okay?" I reluctantly set her on the ground. Her eyes lit up and she spun a little.

"I'm fine. See?" I did. She was perfection, beauty, an ethereal creature in the waning light. "So, we'll just tell them later?" It sounded like a bad idea, but I was powerless to resist her needs.

"I guess…" Thanks, Jacob. We continued to walk home. "So what was wrong earlier?"

"Uh…nothing. I guess I was just having a mood swing or something."

"Come on, Ness. We both know it was more than that."

"Leave it, Jake." I did as she wanted.

The house came into view. I started thinking about more normal things so that Edward would leave me alone. Renesmee danced over to her family.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked glaring at me.

"Calm down, Barbie. Everything's fine."

"I was just bored." Renesmee said. They didn't look convinced.

"So how 'bout we get ready for this party?" I said to change the subject. Alice leapt forward clapping her hands together.

"Come on, Nessie." I watched as Renesmee was dragged away by her aunts. Bella was the only one who was still focused on me.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Bells." Edward watched us warily. Bella studied me for a moment and then turned. I breathed out a sigh.

RPOV

"It's a theme party." Alice explained when I looked at her in confusion.

"She didn't say anything about that." Alice and Rosalie gave me identical head shakes.

"You know they just want us to show up and not fit in." Rose told me.

"Someone probably decided that we were getting too much attention." Alice shrugged. I nodded and turned back to the mirror. I would never understand high school society.

The theme was apparently some kind of ball or something because my dress was very formal. It was white with a corseted torso and gold accents. It was actually quite perfect. Alice and Rosalie spent a great deal of time cooing over it. Then Rosalie did my hair, and Alice did my make-up even though I was quite capable of doing it myself. I ended up looking like a princess.

Alice and Rosalie flitted off to get ready and my mother came in. She looked perfect in a deep blue dress.

"You look amazing." She told me.

"What is this theme any way?" I said.

"Apparently it's some type of winter ball thing."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" You seem nervous."

"No, I'm fine. It just seems like a big deal for a little party."

"You know Alice. She likes everything to be perfect. Plus, I think she was a little angry at whoever tried to trick us."

"What's the point of that?" Bella shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go. The guys are waiting."

We descended downstairs. Dad jasper and Emmett were waiting at the base of the stairs. I watched Dad's face light up when he saw us. He smiled at me, but his eyes were draw to Mom. _My_ eyes were pulled to Jacob. He looked fabulous in his suit. He was watching me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. There was such a strange tone in his voice. It made my heart lift. That was how Daddy talked about Mom. Maybe I was imagining it. I saw Emmett and Jasper's heads whip up from their conversation in the peripheral of my vision.

Alice and Rosalie were coming downstairs. Alice looked impeccable and pixie-like in a green dress that seemed to float around her like water made of gauze and lace and all manner of fine materials. Uncle Jasper crossed to her. They always seemed like they were in their own world.

Aunt Rosalie looked amazing as well. She was wearing a dark scarlet, velvet dress. It highlighted her color perfectly. Emmett and she made a perfect pair. I noticed Esme and Carlisle watching from the edge of the room. I sometimes felt bad that they were excluded from the "teenager" activities. I smiled at them and received smiled in return.

We left in pairs, leaving Jacob and I as the last couple. He held out his arm politely, but a smirk danced over his features. He looked so perfectly Jacob that I had to smile in return.

We made it to the party easily. It was being held at a huge manor that was lit up with white lights. It was beautiful, but I'm sure Aunt Alice could have done better. There were tons of teens all wearing their own formal outfits.

Jacob was watching me. I was extremely conscious of his eyes lingering on me as we started towards the house.

"What?" I hissed.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and ignored him. The entire attention of the party shifted to my family as we entered. I noticed a few girls looking very aunts and uncles all drifted onto the dance floor, whirling professionally to the music. Dad pulled Mom onto the floor with a half smile on his face.

"Do you want to dance?" Jacob asked me. I was surprised and delighted. I nodded, not trusting my voice to work. We moved easily through the crowd. I noticed a few girls watching him and shot death glares at them behind his back.

The song slowed; I fit perfectly in his arms. My natural grace and his strength made the perfect dance partnership. _I love you, Jacob Black._ I thought. _Oops._ Dad's head shot up. He looked at me searchingly. I wanted to say some very unladylike explicatives.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. His worried eyes met mine. I smiled at him, ignoring my father.

"Nothing at all." He smiled back. I loved his smile.

JPOV

The lights were doing amazing things to Renesmee's already extraordinary beauty. I would have been completely absorbed in her, but I had to keep sending warning glances at guys who were eyeing her.

When I first saw her in that dress, I swear my heart stopped. She was incredible. Was Alice trying to kill me? I could only imagine blondie's answer to that.

"Let's go outside." She said softly. Her wish was my command. Holding her fragile hand in mine, I lead her into the fresh night air.

"Everything okay?" She just shrugged. "Ness?" She sighed deeply. The moon illuminated her beauty, doing funny things to my insides.

"Jake? How come you never date anyone?" I choked.

"What?!"

"Just wondering."

"Ummm…"

"I-I've seen you looking at other girls. Any of them would date you if you asked." I reeled. "Other" girls? Had she meant to imply that I should only be looking at her? And she thought I noticed other girls? Other girls meant nothing to me accept in the context of Renesmee, that girl had longer hair than her, this girl is taller. None of them measured up. None of them stayed in my mind. There was only Renesmee.

RPOV

"Is that what you think?" His eyes were gentle and full of an emotion that I dared not name.

"Yes."

"Nessie…" He breathed. Jacob was moving steadily closer to me. "Nessie, I don't even see other girls. When I look at them, I'm only seeing you." My breath caught. I was so afraid to hope.

"What are you saying, Jacob?"

"I don't want to push you, Ness."

"Jacob…" I sighed. I was too afraid to tell him how I felt. What if I was wrong? I did the only sensible thing I could do. I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. I have nothing to say accept to tell you to check out my other stories. So, check out my other stories! Now, story time!

Don't own it.

* * *

JPOV

She ran. I watched as she headed towards the woods, holding her dress up. I felt a slight shifting in the air. It was snowing. Great, I had to get to her before she got sick from the cold. I ran after her, even knowing that she was much faster. I _had_ to reach her.

"Jacob!" I heard a shout behind me. Edward. I turned around so I was running backward. _I've got this under control. You can kill me when I get her home._ I thought. He glared. I was definitely going to get it. Maybe Bella could calm him down before we got back.

RPOV

Jacob was behind me. He had followed me. That was a good thing. Right? Snow was settling on the evergreen branches around me and making a light film on the ground. My footsteps began to take on a crunching sound as the ice increased. I had no hope of escaping him. Somehow I just knew that Jacob would follow me to the end of the Earth.

I slowed to a stop in a little circular clearing. Moonlight illuminated the area so that it felt bright. Candles had been placed all throughout the woods for the party, and they added a strange magic to the circle. The white snow and ice glittered delicately from the green trees. It was like being in another world, and I was no longer afraid. This could not go on. If I told him how I felt and he didn't feel the same, I would lose him and if I didn't, I would live forever wondering and hoping. It would be too painful, and either way I would be alone in one way or another. It was time to be brave.

Jacob ran into the clearing. His black suit had melting flecks of white snow on it. His hair was disheveled with wind. I watched his face carefully. He looked terrified, worried, sad. Had I hurt him by running away? My heart lifted a bit. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Jake did care.

"Ness, let's go. It's cold out here." I rolled my eyes.

"As if you care."

JPOV

She was so enchanting. She moved slowly around the clearing, idly trailing her hands through the trees. Her white dress swirled around her. My heart was beating fast, but not from the run.

"I care. Renesmee you could get sick." She rolled her eyes again and even laughed.

"How likely is that? I'm a vampire." Oh, right. I had a tendency to forget things like that around her. Maybe the bloodsucker's overprotective nature was catching.

"Renesmee, why did you run?" the question was dragged out of my soul. I was afraid to know the truth. I needed that hope that she could love me. Without that, I wouldn't know what to do. Actually, I would. I would be whoever she needed me to be, but it could be empty. She would always bring me undeniable joy, but there would be a part of me that died, knowing that she could never return my love.

"I…don't know." She admitted, turning to face me. She was illuminated by candles and moonlight. The ice seemed to glow around her. She looked like an angel.

"Renesmee…"

"Jacob, I-I just had to think, but now…"

"Now what?" She glided closer to me. I moved nearer to her. There was a longing in my soul to be near her, to stand by her side always, to protect her.

"Now…I have to tell you, Jake." My heart stopped. Was there someone else? No, I would know.

"Tell me what?" I encouraged. We were so close together. A bare hand's breadth separated us.

"Tell you…that…I…I love you." I was sure I had misheard her. "I love you, Jacob, more than anything." I couldn't process it. "And not as just a friend or as a brother. I love you like Mom loves Dad, like Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, Grandpa and Grandma." Was I dreaming? "Say something." Her voice shook. I looked down at her face. We were so close now that our bodies touched with ever breath. Her eyes shimmered with anxiety, fear, and….love. Renesmee loved me!

I kissed her, cradling her head in my hands and burying my fingers in her soft curls. She gave a little moan. My heart beat even faster. She put her arms around me. I expected us to give off steam, her cool skin against my warmth. The world faded away until there was only Renesmee, not that there was much else in my world to begin with. We broke apart, breathing hard.

RPOV

"I take it you approve?" I smirked, but I was worried inside. I had never felt like this before. My body was on fire. When I looked at Jake something shimmered inside of me, deep in my soul.

"God, Nessie. I love you so much." I gasped my heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" He nodded and pulled me close again, placing his hands on my waist.

"How could you not know?" The he told me about imprinting.

"Why did no one tell me?" I shrieked. He pretended to test his hearing.

"Did you have to be so loud?" He laughed. "We wanted to give you a choice."

"There has never been a choice, Jacob. It's always been you. He kissed me again, softer this time. I could feel how much he loved me. How had I been so wrong? Jacob loved me. Jake loved me. I would never get tired of hearing it. I broke away again, and placed my hand over his heart.

"I love you, Jacob Black." He smiled with love and cradled my head in his big hand.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen." He whispered. Then our mouths meant again. I would never get enough of him.

* * *

Good? Tell me what you think. It's not over yet. There's much more to come. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! For Christmas I'm updating _all_ of my in-progress stories and, most likely, adding a Christmas Twilight fiction as well. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!

I don't own Twilight.

Update #2:

* * *

RPOV

Eventually, the spell broke. As light hit the horizon, we both knew that we had to go home. I was dreading it. Dad would not have a good reaction to this. Jacob took my hand in his. It felt so right there, his big hand enveloping my small one.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I straightened my spine as the house came into view. "You?"

"Yup. Hopefully, your father won't kill me outright."

"Hopefully." I agreed.

We stepped into the light that was falling on the ground from the windows of the house. Jacob pulled me up the stairs. Every step added weight to my feeling of foreboding. This would not be good. When we entered the hall, everyone fell silent. They were all there. Dad and Mom sat at the piano, not playing, facing towards the center of the room. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were standing behind them. The presented a solid force against Jake. Aunt Rosalie glared daggers at him.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stood across the room. They had obviously been arguing with my parents. I felt gratitude towards them flood me. Jasper caught my eye and nodded his support. Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle of the room. They appeared caught in the middle. I knew Esme would want to support all of her children at once. An impossibility, in this case.

Still holding hands, Jacob and I strode to the center of the room, facing my parents. Carlisle and Esme turned and left. They chose to be neutral. Mom and Dad stood. I had never seen Dad so angry. He studied us and then started and turned to Mom, questioningly. She shrugged.

"It seemed fairer this way." Then I knew she was shielding us. I smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back, but still stood by my father's side. She was not happy with Jacob.

"Renesmee, go upstairs." Dad said. I gasped.

"No." I had never openly defied him before. He looked at me in shock.

"Now." I looked at Jake.

"Just go." He whispered and squeezed my hand before releasing me. I glared at my father before turning on my heel and running up the stairs. I stopped when I rounded the corner. No way was I going to be left out. I peered around the corner. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had moved to block the stairs. They formed a perfect wall. I slipped down the stairs to sit behind them and eavesdrop. I knew that they knew I was there, but neither of them gave me away.

"What are you thinking?" Dad said to Jacob. His voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"You knew this was coming." Jake said. Of course, everyone had known but me.

"She's still a child." Dad argued. Mom was silent.

"Renesmee has never been an ordinary child. You can't treat her like one. She knows what she wants." _That's right, Jake._ I thought. _Tell him that I love you._ When Dad's head didn't whip up, I realized that Mom was still shielding me. She knew I was listening.

"She's still my daughter. You've gone too far."

"What are you going to do?" Jacob was trying to sound tough, but I heard a slight tremor of fear in his voice. I knew it was there, not because he was afraid of my father but because of the possibility of being separated from me. My heart hurt at the idea. Jake and I had never been apart for very long. I needed him.

"You can't see her anymore. It's done, Jacob. Just leave."

"No! You don't get to dictate this. I love her." Jacob was fighting for me. Unfortunately, I had gasped at my father's last words. He now knew that I was there as well. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper moved away, and I was revealed.

Dad moved forward and whispered something to Jacob. I saw Jake stiffen. He looked at me then, his face pained. He turned back to my dad. They were having a silent conversation. Apparently, he was no longer shielded. Finally, after what seemed like years of anxiety, Jacob turned back to me. I drank him in. He was so amazing.

"I'm sorry." He said. My heart dropped. Agony filled me. No! Jacob was leaving me. I gasped and leapt up.

"No!"He didn't turn around. I followed him out the door. He was in the yard. I was on the stairs. "Jacob!"I sank onto the stairs, my legs too weak with shock to hold me. No no no no no. "Jacob don't go. Please…" I was crying. "Please, Jake." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Jake, we can go somewhere, alone, just the two of us. We don't need them. If have to choose between them or you, I choose us." I gasped out. He turned around. There was sorrow in his eyes.

"Ness…" His voice was filled with regret.

"Please, Jake."

* * *

That's all I've got. It's a little on the short side, but it seemed like the right place to stop. Review and I'll update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Renesmee was crying. In all this time I had rarely seen her cry. It was heartbreaking to see my angel look so broken and vulnerable, collapsed on the steps, pleading with me to stay. I wanted to walk over to her, to hold her close and promise to never leave her again. I _needed_ to comfort her, to wipe away her tears. _You're meant to be together._ My mind argued. I wanted to believe that.

I wanted to give her everything that she sought, but giving her what she needed was much more important, and Edward's words were still ringing in my ears, _"What kind of life can you give her, Jacob, a family full of human- vampire-werewolf babies? Don't you think she deserves better? Look at her. Are you really making her life better?"_

I hated him for those words, despised him for making me see the truth. Ness did deserve more, so much more. She deserved a life with someone who could give her the world. She deserved to live as normal a life as possible. She deserved things that I could never give her.

I dragged my eyes away from her fragile figure to glance at the door. Alice seemed to be keeping everyone inside. She was buying me time. I'd have to find a way to thank her for these last few moments. A light bulb went off in my head. Maybe these didn't have to be the last moments. Maybe I could see her, just one more time before I left, and I would leave. I would remove myself from her life, but I would always be waiting for her to call. I would be far away, but always hoping that someday I would be able to see her again even though I would know it was wrong. Even though I would _know_, with utmost certainty that I was being selfish by daring to long for her, I would wait, and if there was ever a point that felt right…

When that time came, would I still want it? I knew instinctively that I would never stop loving her, but what if she was with someone else? The thought of another guy holding her, comforting her, touching her soft skin, and running his hands through her silky curls almost broke my resolve, but I forced myself to stay firm. Renesmee ought to have that life.

"Ness…" Her name was a caress on my tongue.

"Please, Jake?" Just an hour more with her. What could it hurt? Her voice held such a delicate plea. I was powerless to refuse her. This one last time I would give in to her wishes. I could put off doing what was best for her for just a little longer.

RPOV

His eyes held new determination. He heaved a sigh. It caused his muscles to ripple in a delicious way. I had spent _hours_ ogling his chest, his arms, his face, eyes, hair starting when I had been around 13. I had him memorized. I could have painted a portrait of him from memory. Yet, I was still so terrified that I would never see him again. If he left, would I forget how he looked? Would I forget his laugh, his smile? Would I lose all recollection of how my heart fluttered when he tensed in protectiveness of me, how his eyes sometimes turned velvety soft when he looked at me, causing my legs to turn weak and my heart to melt?

It was almost too much to bear. The only thing that kept my heart in one piece was that moment. I felt like I was falling, waiting for him to say something. His eyes glanced back at the door. His next words were rushed.

"Meet me at the garden tonight, Ness. We'll finish this then." Then he ran off. _We'll finish this._ No words of sentiment, nothing to grab onto to use as a flotation device of hope. When I met him that night, he would end whatever it was that we had. I was dying inside. At least I'd get to see him again before everything ceased to matter. Dad came barreling through the front door.

"Alice, stop!" He shouted behind him. I had never seen him like this. It didn't matter though, Jake was already gone. I stayed perfectly still, trying to convince my heart that it wasn't time to die yet. I told myself that I had to hang on. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Jake had just used a poor choice of words.

My heart believed me about as much as my brain did. It kept on screaming in pain. I felt like I was being ripped into little pieces. I was dimly aware of my family talking to me. This world held little appeal to me anymore; my family wasn't enough to stop the agony that I was enduring. So when darkness clamored at the edges of my mind, I happily let it claim me, and sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yes, extremely depressing. I know Edward's a little…bleh, but I promise that he'll be better. Somebody had to be the bad guy. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been so long. I have no inspiration for my other story, Like a Vampire, so I got a little discouraged. Also, To Sleep (a different Twilight fiction of mine) is now officially finished! If you want to go read and review I'd be very happy. If you want to give me ideas for Like a Vampire I'd appreciate that also.

I have officially seen Twilight 8 times! Isn't that exciting? Ha. I just thought I'd share that with you 

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

The darkness gradually receded. I was left to face reality. The evening sunlight seemed dimmer, grayer, as if Jake was already gone. Aunt Alice was hovering anxiously in the doorway. I slowly sat up. My curls fell around my face, providing me with a slight curtain to block out the rest of the world. I didn't want to talk to my father. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I buried my face in my hands. Even though Jake had agreed to meet me, I had no hope. I knew how he was when he put his mind to something. Besides, why did I ever believe that I could have him? That brief period of time was just a short flash of beauty in my now barren existence.

No one tried to talk to me. I stayed motionless for hours. Memories crowded my consciousness: _Watching a horror movie with Jake and pretending to be scared just to feel his arm around me; laughing as a russet wolf turned circles in front of me, chasing his tail; feeling Jake's arms around me, hugging me goodnight; dancing with Jacob; kissing Jacob; Jacob telling me he loved me…_

I was under attack from a cunning enemy. How do you fight memories? I had been so naïve. Jacob could never love me. I'm a vampire! For the first time ever, I cursed what I was. There were voices arguing down the hall, and quotes from all of my favorite authors clamoring in my brain, trying to make me feel better. _Nice try, guys, but this is something that you can't fix._

It was almost laughable; a few hours ago I was unbelievably happy. Now, I wasn't even sure how it would feel to be whole again. All my life, I'd been told that I was special, amazing, a miracle. I had believed it, once upon a time. Yet, the one person whose opinion truly mattered to me was leaving. Maybe he was already gone.

My breath caught in my throat. I had to see him one more time. I was wasting precious moments. I quickly, but silently, got ready. Aunt Alice was still standing in the doorway. She didn't say anything until I was completely done.

"Best take the window." She murmured. There was pity in her voice. I hated this new reality. Never before had I been pitiful. Never before had I _felt_ pitiful. I just gave her a nod and slipped out. The night was cool and bright with stars. It was too painfully beautiful, too hopeful and happy. Somewhere out there couples were taking romantic strolls and enjoying the stars, but I was about to watch my soul mate walk away from me. God I was pathetic.

JPOV

I paced the garden waiting. It wasn't exactly a garden, more an overgrown jungle of flowers and herbs that Nessie and I had found a long time ago. The owner was old and tired and didn't care what we did out here as long as we brought her fresh roses once and a while. I hoped Nessie would remember to bring them when I was gone.

Gone. I was really leaving her? How could I leave her? She needed me. She deserved better. So many conflicting thoughts were in my head that I couldn't make sense of it. I loved her so much. That was why I was leaving. I should already be gone. I was just too selfish to forgo this last encounter.

She was late. I paced and paced, feeling the wolf close to the surface. This was going kill me. The wolf was already howling with agony inside of me. I saw her then. She was beautiful and angelic as she approached me, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Ness?" I said. My voice sounded too concerned. I needed to pull this off so that she could live in peace. "Renesmee, look at me." I moved closer to her.

"I'd rather not." She said. Her voice sounded haughty and distant but I could hear the hurt underneath. I sighed and reached forward, putting a finger under her chin to lift her head. She tried to resist. "That's not fair, Jake." She whispered. The mask was gone from her voice. I could hear raw pain in it. In that moment, I hated myself.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee." I was so so sorry. She would never know just how terribly sorry I was. She allowed me to lift her face up so that I could see her. My breath caught; her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Her face was carefully blank. It seemed dreadfully familiar, yet I knew that she had never looked like this before. I would have killed the SOB who had hurt my Nessie this badly.

I felt sharp pain as I realized that I was the one who had hurt her this badly. It was my fault. I pulled my hand away. Nessie really did deserve better than me. I withdrew into myself. As if sensing my withdrawal, Ness stepped closer to me.

"No, Jake, don't. Don't pull away from me. We can fix this." Her words held more plea than conviction.

"It's better this way, Renesmee."

"Stop calling me that! What happened to 'Ness' and 'Nessie'?" She was too smart for me. I had been trying to distance myself even more by using her full name. She knew me so well.

"That's your real name." I said, keeping my voice carefully indifferent.

"No. Damn it, Jake. I am not going to let you do this!" I winced. Ness never cussed especially at me. I must have made her really angry. This isn't how I wanted to end things.

"It's too late, Renesmee. I'm leaving."

"No." Her voice broke a little. She grabbed my arm as I turned away. I sighed and removed her hand.

"Goodbye, Renesmee." She winced as if I'd slapped her. She must have heard the awful finality in my voice as clearly as I had. "I _am_ sorry." I added because I had to try to remove her pain. Everything in me was fighting to do what she wanted. That's what I was supposed to do. She was my imprint. I was here to be what she needed. I had to work to convince myself that this was the right thing.

"Jake…" She whispered, begged. I had to leave. If I stayed any longer, I wouldn't be able to go. I turned and ran, changing into a wolf on the move. I stopped a good distance away, under the cover of trees, and dared to look behind me. What I saw almost had me turning back. Renesmee, my beautiful, strong, amazing Renesmee, was crying. Her arms were wrapped around herself. Her eyes were trained on me as if she could see me. I knew she couldn't, it was far too dark. _Goodbye, my love._ I thought. Then, I let the wolf take over, forcing him to run away instead of go back to Ness. _Goodbye._

RPOV

Jacob was gone. I watched him fade into the darkness. He had left me all alone. The one person that I had believed would always be there for me was gone. I felt myself go numb, my body instantly rejecting the amount of anguish that I was feeling.

I raised a hand to touch my face when I realized that I was crying. I never cried. At least, I never cried over anything but Jacob apparently. I remembered the indifference in his voice. Had it been real? I so desperately wanted to believe that he had been lying that I knew he hadn't been. Anything that I wanted that badly couldn't be real.

I imagined him stopping far away, looking back with regret. I wished her could. I stared at the place where I wanted him to be, but I knew it wasn't real. Jacob was gone. He didn't want me. Maybe he would go running back to Leah. She was probably better for him anyway. A werewolf could never love a vampire. I wasn't' even a vampire! I was a freak. Of course Jacob couldn't love me.

Anguish built up inside of me. Is this how my mother felt when Dad left her? I had no answers. I wanted to turn into a zombie and just let myself be numb, but I had others to think of. The emotions I was feeling right now would kill Uncle Jasper. He and Aunt Alice would probably leave if I was like this for too long. Mom would be hurt. Dad would be hurt and angry. He would probably go after Jake. Even though this was _all his fault_. Grandma and grandpa would be hurt. I would be worrying and hurting everyone, ripping apart my family, putting Jake in danger. It was that last one that had me putting back my shoulders. Tears still fell down my face, but it was better than defeat.

I was defeated, broken, numb, but no one needed to know. I'd get Grandma to build me a house. I'd convince them that it was time for me to be independent. I'd go through every day with my eyes trained on the horizon, waiting. My life stretched out before me, endless and lonely. The last untouched piece of my heart shattered. Pain like white hot knives cut through me. I would have to endure this every day. At least I could hope that it would fade. I doubted it would, but it was all I had.

I slowly, painfully trudged home. In an instant, my life had completely changed. The world was black and white. I literally couldn't see the colors anymore. The stars seemed annoying. The cool night air a painful reminder of last night. Was it only last night? It seemed a lifetime ago.

I kept walking for my family. His was my gift to them. I would much rather curl up and die, but I couldn't. I didn't even have the comfort of mortality, a guaranteed end. All I had was false hope. I let myself think that he might return someday. When he did I would be waiting. I could never hate him. Even after this I still loved him. My first day of waiting began at the chime of midnight. I could only pray that it wasn't also the first day of the rest of eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know, it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I just get so easily distracted.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

Time passed. Minutes, days, weeks, months: they all receded until they were just a dark smudge surrounding me. Colors didn't seem as bright. I couldn't play music or focus on school. I was lost. Grandma broke down and built me a house. It was a very nice gesture, but it didn't help. It just gave me a place to exist in peace.

Mom talked to me about the time when Dad left her. It sounded a lot like how I felt. Accept she had to be normal for Charlie. I had no such obligations. Oh, I could have tried for my family, but I was bitter. I felt betrayed by my father.

Also, Mom and dad had at least had time together. They had had time as a couple to create memories. Even if those memories were painful, at least they were there. Jake and I hadn't had that kind of time as a couple.

The worst difference was that Mom had been mortal. She had had the comfort of mortality as a background thought. She may not have thought of it, but it was there. She had the assurance that the pain had to end, eventually. What I would give for that kind of knowledge. It's not that I wanted to die. It's just that the pain seemed so endless. Eternity just got longer and longer with every passing minute.

Dad talked to me too, of course. His story was even closer to mine than Mom's. Accept, he had had the option of returning. I had no such choice. I just had to wait.

I immersed myself in books. Grandpa supplied me with new reading material almost daily. It was my only escape. Every second brought with it new pain. Memories attacked me. Images haunted me. Movies, music, and certain books: they all reminded me of Jake. Everything reminded me of Jake.

I was fighting myself every moment to keep from following him. My every instinct screamed at me to fight for what was mine, but I couldn't. Jacob had chosen his path, leaving me to deal with mine. So, I withdrew. I sunk deep inside writing and ignored the fact that my very being was splitting into multiple directions.

I tried to believe that this had happened for a reason, comforted myself with the fact that Jake would be happier this way. He wouldn't have to live a lie anymore. He could love someone else. That thought was enough to send me spiraling down a whole new path of anguish. The idea of another woman touching him, kissing him, holding him when he was sad, and laughing with him almost shattered me. I was a broken creature.

My family desperately tried to help me. It was no use. The only person who could save me did not have the inclination to do so. I sometimes wondered if my father felt even a touch of remorse. I knew, somewhere inside, that I was being unfair. He just wanted the best for me. They all wanted the best for me. I just wasn't sure if _I_ wanted the best for me. I definitely didn't want it if it meant being without Jacob.

He may have imprinted on _me_, but I was just as connected to him. It was a two-way thing. That was what none of them understood. Actually, that was unfair. There were a few who understood. All of them were werewolves or imprintees. Occasionally, Quil or one of the others would visit. Quil was the only one that I willingly "woke up" for. He would never replace Jake, but he seemed to understand. He would sit quietly while I read or talk about absolutely nothing.

Those were the times that I felt closest to Jake. Knowing that there was another person in the room who missed him, another person who could hear his thoughts sometimes, helped; it wasn't enough, but it helped.

JPOV

I ran and ran. There was no escape from the pain that followed me like a ghost. It was ever present, ever waiting. I knew no sanctuary accept for in those arms that I had willingly left. I spent little time in wolf form. It provided me with a small distraction, but there were always others in my head. The voices of my pack were there. It did not help, the closeness. It only made it harder to avoid the hurt. That last connection to home, to _her_, was the most painful.

After a long time of running, sifting, and running more, time seemed to stop flowing. I was stuck in a singular moment. I would be frozen forever in an empty existence. At that point, the lowest moment, I saw Renesmee in Quil's mind. IT wasn't a picture of how she was at the moment, just a memory. That was when I stopped shifting. Seeing Nessie almost killed me. It was like my heart was ripped out through my skin.

I would have preferred any pain more as I lay on the forest form, half wolf and half man, writhing in pain, physical pain, from seeing her. It was too much. She was supposed to be mine. We were supposed to be together, but that was over. All I could feel was anguish as wave after wave of memories and pain finally caught up to me.

_Nessie smiling up at me, a baby, as my whole world suddenly fell into place._

_Nessies' first hunting experience._

_Nessie sleeping, projecting her dreams into my head._

_Nessie changing from outfit to outfit as her Aunts tried to recreate a whole lifetime of photos in one day._

_Nessie, 13 years old, taking my hand in hers and smiling a smile that was just slightly different from what it had been before._

_Nessie doodling in history class, passing notes to Alice and me._

_Nessie fighting a bear._

_Nessie dancing in my arms._

_Nessie telling me she loves me._

_Kissing Nessie._

_Holding Nessie._

_Telling her goodbye._

_Nessie with tears on her beautiful face._

A hundred waves of emotions washed over me. I felt like I was dying. I finally pulled myself out of it, panting. Nothing had changed. I was still far away from her. We were still not together. This had to stop. I had to make this right. I just had to figure out how.

* * *

Okay, so kind of short but whatever. Review, please! I have a new poll, vote!


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, yes it's been a while. Sorry. So here's the next chapter.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

A year later, a whole _year_, and he never came back. Quil started refusing to give me any new on Jake. It was sheer torture. I had read most of the classics (even the ones that are impossible to get), most of the academic books even old ones like On the Revolutions of Heavenly Spheres by Copernicus. Carlisle got me an original copy. I have no idea how.

I had exhausted almost every aspect of literature. I was pathetic. Dad, mom, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett had finally left. It took me a long time to convince them that I didn't need a babysitter. Aunt Alice and uncle jasper had been easier to convince. Aunt Alice knew that I needed to be alone. Grandpa and grandma were still around, but they didn't hover like my parents did.

Quil was still the only visitor I welcomed. That is, he was, until Nahuel showed up. Nahuel actually turned out to be charming company. We had a lot in common. The only problem was his unhealthy interest in me.

When the one year anniversary of Jake leaving arrived, I got angry. I think that's what everyone was waiting for because they didn't seem surprised when I announced that Nahuel and I were going on a date.

JPOV

I'd spent the last year trying to make something of myself. I was almost finished. I'd put my mechanical expertise to use, and was actually making a name for myself. None of that mattered though because all I wanted was to go home.

I caught glimpses of Renesmee in the others' heads. Quil was the worst. He never gave me a break. He was always with Ness. Why did he care? He had his own imprint.

_Hey, Jake._

_Go away, Quil. _I growled in my mind. He wouldn't leave me alone.

_Dude, you're so stupid. You're taking this too far._

_You don't know anything._

_Oh, really?_ I didn't like his tone.

_What do you know that I don't?_

_Do you want a list?_

_Shut up._

_Okay._

_Tell me._

_No._

_Quil…_ I threatened.

_Fine, but you aren't going to like it._

_Just tell me. _How bad could it be? _Wait. Is Ness okay? Did she get hurt?_

_No, man, calm down._

_Okay._

_Jacob, you should come home. _There was no joke in his tone, just sincerity.

_I will, just give me a little longer._

_Did you ever stop to think about what she feels?_

_What are you talking about?_

_You're as bad as Edward._

Don't _compare me to _him.I hissed.

_You left her just like he left Bella._

_Oh, just shut up. _I hated to think that he might be right_. Is that what you were going to tell me?_

_No._

_Get on with it._

_Nessie's dating Nahuel._ I phased back at record speed, not wanting Quil to hear my reaction.

I had been running through the woods, but now I was curled up on the ground. It was déjà vu. Why did thinking of Nessie always reduce me to this? Oh yeah, I's because I love her so damn much. I love her, and now she's with another guy, a guy who's perfect for her.

Pain ripped through me. I always thought my last words would be along the lines of "Oh shit, zombies." or "Die zombie slime!" I should have known that they'd really be more like "Nessie…" That's what I was moaning pathetically at the time. I felt like I was dying. I couldn't lose Renesmee. She was the only thing that mattered in my world.

I had to get her back. She couldn't really love that Nahuel guy, could she? She hardly even knew him. I refused to lose her.

I phased back, shaking off the hideous déjà vu. I'd spent one too many times lying on the ground in pain.

_Sorry, man._ Quil greets me.

_It's okay. I'm coming home._

_Good idea, genius. You would have been heading back anyway._

_What makes you think that?_

_The Cullens went to find you._

_What?_

_Well, just Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. I think they feel guilty._

_Shit. I don't really feel like dealing with them, Quil._

_I'll see what I can do._

_Thanks._

I ran, sniffing for any trace of vampire scent. I still wanted to kill Edward for making this happen, but I thought Renesmee might not be too happy about that.

I had to sleep eventually. I curled up under a tree in wolf form and prayed that no vampires found me while I slept.

As I slept, I dreamt. In my dream I saw Bella as she was when Sam found her after Edward left. In the dream, I was the one stooping to pick her up. As I got closer, Bella's features morphed into Renesmee's. She had that same expression of complete and total grief and pain, covered by numbness.

She was muttering "He's gone." As I took her home and gave her to Edward, she said "Jake!" and started crying. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. Wait, it was. I zombie was attacking me from behind. They were attacking Renesmee. Suddenly, the dream turned into a huge zombie battle. All I could hear was Nessie screaming.

I woke up panting. Usually I loved zombie dreams, but that wasn't normal. I could still hear Renesmee's screams, see her tears.

I just had to get home. As soon as I was there, I'd go down on my knees and beg Renesmee to take me back. Then I'd go rip Nahuel's throat out for daring to make a move on my girl. Then I'd kill Quil for good measure. With those happy thoughts in mind, I ran faster than ever towards Renesmee, towards home.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who believes that every story is better with zombies.

Yes, short-ish again. Too bad. Maybe if I got more reviews, it'd be longer. Vote on my poll because right now it's a three way tie. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been so so so long! I've been working on my other fictions. Not an excuse, I know. I have a new poll, by the way. The winner of the other one was a B&E friends since childhood fic. I'll get on that when I finish one of these stories.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

My date with Nahuel was painful I the extreme. I tried to get excited about the whole thing. I tried to care about what I was wearing like I had whenever I saw Jacob, but I couldn't. There was no spark left in me. Nahuel was actually…a little creepy.

He stared at me with his too interested eyes. It would have made me squirm if I was still the same Renesmee that I had one been. Fortunately, I was too numb to show such a sign of discomfort.

He was nice enough, but he had this oily feel. He was arrogant, and he treated me like I was young and naïve. I suppose that's how he saw me.

Needless to say, the date didn't go well. Or at least, I thought it didn't. Nahuel apparently thought differently because he sent me flowers. I wanted to throw them in the trash, but I restrained myself.

It was so stupid. I was still in love with Jake. What was wrong with me?! I felt angry at myself. Was I really that pathetic? Doomed to wander the earth alone and unloved like some stupid campfire story's ghost?

There was nowhere to hide from the truth. Unrequited love would be the death of me. Jacob was never coming back. I had accepted that. It hurt. I had expected that too. I just had not expected it to be such a constant anguish.

I tried to date Nahuel again, but it went even more poorly. I gave up. This was ridiculous. I didn't need a man, did I?

My parents were still absent. It was rather annoying that they weren't here to see my newfound independence and strength. I was hunting on my own again. I actually left my house once in a while. It was quite the transformation, but underneath it still felt the same. Going through the actions of normality didn't necessarily create normality.

Sometimes I still found myself staring across the field in front of my house, waiting. There was a piece of me that would always be standing on my front steps watching for him to come home.

JPOV

I kept smelling vampire as I ran. I told myself that I was imagining things. I was just too focused on Nessie. I rarely stopped to rest or eat. There didn't seem to be a point. Without Renesmee, everything was bleak and grey. Once I had Renesmee back, I could relax.

I had just passed the halfway point when a white blur came out of nowhere and hit me. I rolled and landed on my feet, still in wolf form. I snarled at my unknown attacker, preparing to strike.

Then I realized it was Edward. More specifically, it was Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie. Of course, they were looking for me.

"What do you want?" I growled, back in human form.

"Ew. Put some clothes on." Rosalie tossed me a pair of pants.

"Thanks, Blondie." I tugged the pants on with one hand, unwilling to take my eyes off of the vampires.

"Jacob…" Bella began. I could practically hear her forming a plea that wouldn't damage their pride any more than it already was.

"Save it, bells." I held up my hand. Edward refused to look me in the eyes.

"But, Jake-"

"Save it because I was already going back." I could have let them struggle for words a bit more, but they were hindering my return home. Bella's mouth fell open.

"Seriously, dude?" Emmett asked. I smiled. I had nothing against him personally.

"Yea." Edward was now staring at me intensely. I sighed. Opening my mind wide to show him that I meant what I said, I looked at him.

"Drop the shield, Bells." she looked even more shocked, but apparently obliged. I could almost feel the bloodsucker searching through my memories and decisions. It wasn't pleasant. Finally, he nodded. I saw tension leave the collective group.

"So can I get back to running now?" I asked. Edward smiled fractionally. I could tell that he wasn't happy with the situation. Bella grinned genuinely. Rosalie glared, but that's what I expected from her. Emmett actually laughed.

"Let's go home." Bella said. She took Edward's arm and ran. They were faster than me of course, so they'd get there first. At least I didn't have to worry about an all out battle occurring when I got back. Or so I hoped.

* * *

There you go. I can't make them longer without your reviews to encourage me. All you have to do is type like one word. "Good" will do. Please? Review! Vote on my poll! By the way, this poll is not meant to be a "who do you like better". Don't vote for one choice just because it's the book that you like better. Genuinely think about it, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, everybody! I'm updating with the express purpose of bringing you all some news. There are deleted scenes from Twilight up. I just went to Bella & Edward . com and used the links to view them. I just want to say that I totally called them both. I bet the next one will be the Emmett scene. The first one's a little creepy at the end, if you ask me. The second one's cute though. So go watch them.

Next, Edward is losing on my poll! Shocker, I know. If you want to protect Edward's pride, do your jobs as Twi-hard fans and vote!

Also, I'm getting really sick of people not bothering to read my Author's notes. So if you review and say something that shows me you read this, you might get a short preview or something.

I think I already said this, but the results from my last poll are in. The winner was a B&E friends since childhood fic. I will start work on that when I finish one of the things I'm currently working on. If you didn't vote for that, don't fear. I'm still going to do the song fics that were on the poll too.

This is going to be a short one probably because I'm sleepy. I know that there are probably plot mistakes and errors. I may have said something at one point and forgot. I'm sorry. Also, I don't really know if Ness should be sleeping/crying/have a beating heart, but she can/does in my story.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

The morning felt different. As I stepped into the chilly air, I felt a subtle shift in my heart beats. There was a promise on the wind. I tried to clamp down on the hope that suddenly bloomed in my chest. Would there ever be a day when I didn't think about Jake every moment?

His face was the last thing that I saw when I closed my eyes, the first thing that I pictured in the morning. I was desperate to not forget his smell, his voice, his eyes.

I went back inside, determined not to be pathetically waiting on the front steps if a certain someone were to show up. I didn't know what I would do if he came back. Obviously, I still loved him, but I felt as if I shouldn't forgive him so easily. Great, another thing to be confused about.

JPOV

Running with vampires really isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. That is, unless the vampire happens to be your soul mate. I still hadn't overcome the urge to rip Edward's throat out. The whole situation was really all his fault. Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant journey.

It seemed to take forever. We ran continuously, hardly ever stopping. I couldn't quite keep up with the vamps, and I knew that it annoyed them to have to accommodate my pace. I tried telling them that they needn't bother. It wasn't as if I wanted their company. They didn't seem to get it.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus solely on the goal. Emmett tried to lighten the mood with jokes, but it didn't work. I felt like the child who keeps saying, "Are we there yet?" Except, I didn't voice my discomfort. I didn't feel the need to voice my weakness to the vampires. It was sad how my relationship with my (hopefully) future in-laws had disintegrated. Bella was the only one that I still felt comfortable with. It was almost like old times…but not.

* * *

Yes, very very very short. I will update like super soon, I swear. I just didn't want this to be a sole author's note.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been forever. I'm sorry. I just don't get enough reviews for this story to inspire me.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

I was sitting in my study, trying desperately to focus on my book. For some reason, I was distracted today. I just couldn't figure out why. Quil had shown up a couple of hours ago with this irritating smirk on his face. He definitely knew something, but he wouldn't tell me what. He just sat with me, and made idle chit chat. It was getting very annoying.

Then, around noon, Alice and Jasper showed up. They too had a sort of aura about them that made me jumpy. It was almost too much to take. Jasper tried to do his calming thing on me, but it didn't really work. Every time Alice or Jasper exchanged a meaningful glance with Quil, I about exploded.

"This is ridiculous!" I finally broke. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." Quil said in a sing song voice. It was the same response I'd received quite often that day.

"Calm down, Renesmee." Uncle Jazz chimed in. I shot him a glare. It had no effect.

I roughly sat my book down and stormed out of the room. My angry footsteps sounded loudly in my quiet house. I thought angry thoughts as I stomped to the front door. I had been going out on the porch almost every hour, unable to stop myself. Maybe I wouldn't be so restless if they'd just tell me what was going on. I jerked the door open. _Stupid smug annoying…_

My thoughts trailed off in shock. I fought the urge to rub my eyes and pinch myself. Jacob Black was standing in front of me, his fist raised to knock on the door. My jaw fell open.

"Jacob!" I gasped out.

"Um…hey, Ness." he looked very unsure of himself. He roughly shoved his hands into his pockets. I'd never seen him this nervous. I couldn't even form words. What was he doing here? I became aware of Alice, jasper, and Quil standing behind me, grinning like idiots. My parents, Rosalie, and Emmett stood behind Jake. They had all _known_ about this.

A million emotions ran through my body; joy, shock, embarrassment, betrayal, annoyance, pain, uncertainty, anger-you name it. I didn't know what to think, what to do. Everyone was waiting for me to speak, to act. I looked a Jake. He was waiting nervously.

"Listen, Renesmee-"

"You jerk!" I gasped out. All of my emotions suddenly combined into one tight knot of rage. I launched myself at him. Jake fell backward like a rock. I found myself punching and kicking every inch of him that I could reach. Jacob tried to grab my hands, to stop me, but he didn't fight back.

We rolled down the steps and onto the grass in front of my house. My family congregated on the front porch. I was sure that my father was grinning victoriously. The thought almost made me stop, but I was too angry.

"You left me!" I shrieked. "You lying, arrogant, obnoxious…" I punctuated each word with a punch. Jake just lay there, calmly, waiting. Finally, my rage dissolved into tears. Jake held me to him while I cried. He sat up, and I curled in his lap. Jake held me in his arms, and I buried my face in his shirt. He whispered soothingly and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, Renesmee. Everything's okay. I promise everything's okay. Shhh, baby, shhh." I could barely remember the last time I'd felt so safe and comforted. I didn't know what to think. Was he going to leave again? Why was he even here?

Eventually, my sobs subsided. Jake's shirt was completely soaked. I peered up at him abashedly. He gave me a sort of tired, crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked. I nodded. He helped me to my feet. I was not happy to see that my family was still standing around. I glared at them. My mother sent me a helpless look. Alice and Jasper grinned unrepentantly. Dad glared at Jacob. I suppressed a sigh. Would he ever get over his grudge? If he scared Jake away again, I'd kill him. Unless Jake didn't plan on staying at all…The thought sent an ice cold shock of pain through me.

I brushed Jake's arm with my finger tips, silently asking the question that I was afraid to voice. His head whipped towards me, surprise and horror in his eyes.

"You think I'd leave you again?" He asked in a shocked whisper. I sent him my confused confirmation, trying to keep my family out of this conversation. He shook his head in amazement. "I have a lot to explain to you." I nodded. We really needed to talk.

"Let's go inside." I said.

"Is this your house?" He asked as we headed for the crowd of vampires on the porch. Quil was the only werewolf among them. He grinned at Jake.

"Yep."

"Fancy."

"Esme got a little carried away." I almost laughed. I felt more care free than I had since he'd left. Sadly, I was doomed to never have a stress free moment that lasted longer than a minute because from the woods behind me a snarl sounded. I tensed and turned slowly. Jake did the same, but not before we saw the sad resignation in Aunt Alice's eyes. Of course, she would have known about this new drama. Why did no one ever warn me about these things?

"Renesmee, who's this?" A musical voice called. There was an edge of steel to the question. I met questioning eyes with my own icy gaze.

"This is Jacob Black, Nahuel. I think I told you about him." My voice was frigid. I didn't feel like dealing with Nahuel. He was no good. Beside me, Jake raised a questioning eyebrow. "You've met Nahuel, Jake." Recognition dawned in his dark eyes followed by threatening but controlled malice. It was cheering to see that he at least retained some of his previous protective nature.

"How can we help you?" Jake asked, making us a unit with his statement. He spoke as if we were a couple not a newly reunited ex-couple.

"You can't help me. However, Renesmee can."

"Nahuel…" I began.

"Just hear me out." I sighed. I really just wanted him to go away. "I'm in love with you, Renesmee." I felt Jake tense even more.

"What?" I gasped.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it. We're meant to be together."

"We only went on two dates!" I choked out. "You don't love me."

"We're two of a kind, you and I. No one else is like us, Renesmee." Jake was remaining conspicuously silent. I wanted him to say something, to let me know that there was a reason for me to refuse Nahuel (other than my own personal distaste for the man). I wanted Jacob to give my suspicions some confirmation, but he stayed quiet.

"We're nothing alike. Nahuel, please go."

"Renesmee…" He looked so pathetically sad.

"I don't love you, Nahuel. Please…" He grabbed my arm, becoming angry. That was all it took. Jacob move forward and grabbed Nahuel's arm with hands that were beginning to look a little wolfy.

"I think you should go." He said. He did sound rather frightening.

"It's okay, Jake. Nahuel's harmless." This made Nahuel fume more, but he wrenched his arm away.

"Fine." he sniffed angrily. "I'll go, but you're making a mistake."

"If you say so, Nahuel." I couldn't stop the childish reply from slipping out. His eyes flared.

"I thought you were smarter than this." He shook his head sadly. I didn't reply.

We watched Nahuel retreat into the forest. _I really need to work on my taste in men._ I thought as I turned back to Jake. Then I drank in his appearance, and revised that thought. I had picked Jacob, hadn't I?

"Want to explain that to me?" Jake nodded his head towards the place where Nahuel had disappeared to.

"Not really?" I tried. He looked at me steadily. I sighed. "I dated Nahuel twice, realized it was a mistake, and that's it. Really! Apparently, werewolf is more to my taste." I joked and then realized what I had just admitted. Jake smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"So you like werewolves, huh?" he grinned.

"Yea, Quil's really grown on me." I said with a straight face. He gave a little growl. "Joking." I added.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to kill him."

"Yea, that would be bad." I agreed.

"We still need to talk." Jake said, but we didn't try to move towards the house again. I was finding my position in his arms quit e comfortable. I'd forgotten how warm and safe he felt.

"We do." I agreed again.

"We should probably go inside."

"Probably." He looked toward the house then back at me.

"Your family's probably expecting an explanation too." he sighed, leaning closer to me.

"Yup." I said, inhaling his sent.

"I don't suppose they can wait?" He whispered against my lips.

"Well…" I murmured, but I didn't need to continue. Jake's lips were on mine, and I forgot what I was saying. It didn't really matter anyway. Everything else could wait. Explanations could wait. Painful confrontations could wait. Nothing mattered, except the fact that Jake was home, I was home.

* * *

I think this chapter is fabulous. What do you think? I know that Nessie shouldn't let him off the hook so easily, but this is just the initial reunion. She can deal with her deeper issues later. Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys. I'm really sorry, but I think that I'm just going to end this story here. It's really become more of a burden than anything. Plus, I didn't even get 10 reviews for the last chapter. It just doesn't seem worth it, so unless you all can change my mind (which I don't see happening) this is done.

Check out my other Twilight fanfictions if you liked this one. I'm working on a B&E one which a lot of people have said is pretty unique. i also have a different B&E one that's complete (To Sleep) and an in-progress one (Like a Vampire). I'll be adding a few more in the near future (probably a B&E friends-since-childhood fic. because that's what won on the poll and maybe some song-fics).


	14. Chapter 14

All right, I'm giving it another chance. There's not that much left anyway. Thanks to the few of you that said you wanted me to continue. This is for you. Warning: This chapter might be in the + side of T.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

Eventually, we made our way to the porch. Jacob kept his arm around me. I could feel the tension pouring off of the vampires on the porch. I casually brushed against my mother on the way inside.

_Make them go away. _I projected to her. She nodded and turned to my father. He was tense. I sent him a look that hopefully conveyed my feelings. He had nothing to worry about. I could take care of myself. Everyone seemed disinclined to leave, but I dragged Jake inside and quickly closed the door behind me, effectively locking everyone out.

"Good work." Jake laughed. I smiled at him tiredly. We still had a lot to discuss. Jacob seemed to understand this because his expression became more solemn. I lead him into the living room, and we sat down on the couch. I angled my body so that I could talk to him easily. Jacob took my hands in his. I think he was afraid to break our fragile connection.

"I missed you." He said. He sounded so sincere and slightly broken. I knew he was afraid of the damage done to our relationship. So was I. I swept a hand for my hair. Jacob followed the movement absently with his eyes.

"I missed you too." I admitted with a sigh. I really just wanted to put off the necessary discussion. I wanted to be comforted in Jacob's arms, to just feel for one night without the pressures of the past.

Jacob cupped my face in his hand. He felt so safe, so warm and familiar. I found myself leaning towards him. Gently, softly he kissed me. I kissed him back. This was how things were supposed to be. I still felt the burn of anger and hurt but, for the moment, it was overcome with relief and excitement.

_I can always yell at him in the morning. _I thought as he kissed me more deeply. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. His lips were magical. We were getting more and more horizontal. I shifted and stood, dragging Jake with me. Acting on instinct, I lead him up the stairs. We had to stop every few steps to kiss.

In the middle of the stairs, Jake backed me against the wall. I felt his strong muscles with my hands, traced his biceps lovingly. His hands sent amazing sensations through my body. I think I may have moaned.

I continued to pull him towards my room. My thoughts were not straight. I didn't ponder consequences; I just let myself do what I wanted. For once in my life, I didn't think about the smart thing to do, and it felt so good.

We made it to the bed, barely. Our kisses became more frantic. Jake trailed his lips down the side of my neck. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and yanked it over his head. I was delighted to be able to more fully explore his chest. He was so sexy.

"Are you sure, Ness?" he asked in a fevered whisper.

"Yes." I gasped out. Jake undressed me with gentle hands, and I wasn't afraid. This felt right. It was a night made for a werewolf and his mate. I don't think anything could have stopped us. My world exploded into brilliant white fire and, much later, I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

JPOV

I woke only because bright sunlight was making an assault on my eyelids. I groaned and flung an arm over my face, or I tried to. Said arm was being held down by a soft, warm weight. I blearily opened my eyes to be greeted with the most breathtaking sight. Renesmee was curled up next to me. Her silken curl covered head was pillowed on my arm. I smiled. It hadn't been a dream.

I leaned over to kiss her pale shoulder. She stirred.

"Morning, love." I grinned. She moaned and rolled onto her back. The sheet slid dangerously low.

"Go away." Renesmee was never a morning person. My mile grew larger. I placed a kiss on top of her beautiful head.

"Wake up, angel."

"Go away. You left me, and I'm angry at you." She mumbled. "Let me dream of ways to get revenge." She rolled over and buried her face in my chest.

"What kind of retaliation?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm going to marry one of those sexy new werewolves and never think about you again.

"He'll end up dead." I muttered. Her eyes flew open. She rolled over yet again so that she was looking down at me.

"You'd kill my husband?"

"I'd kill anyone who tried to take you from me." I said. I raised my head and kissed her pouting lips. "Besides, you know I'm the only one for you."

"Convince me." She laughed with a mischievous smirk. I could only oblige. Later, she lay with her head on my chest. I pulled her close with my arm.

"Fine," She sighed. "I guess I'll keep you." I laughed.

"Thank God."

* * *

Just a short little chapter to let you know that I'm not discontinuing this after all. I got the inspiration for this chapter from a book by Christine Feehan, so any similarities can be accredited to her. I'm not trying to plagiarize or anything. Let me just clear this up: Yes, Renesmee and Jake did the wild thing. I wanted to keep it T so it's sort of only implied. Please review.


End file.
